The YMDAV of Gods and Emperors
by xAmizax
Summary: A cross-over between Code Geass, Naruto and Death Note. Totally random The coverpicture was way bigger in its original size and Pain, Kira holding a Death Note and Lelouch are supposed to be on there completely-.- Pain's left, Kira's center and Lelouch's right.


**The YMDAV of Gods and Emperors**

Okay this is a really random cross-over one shot that includes characters from Code Geass, Naruto and Death Note. Randomness and weirdness throughout the OS. This is the first OS that is completely yaoi freexD I do not own any of the characters.

It all happened in a jolly little town with happy people living in it, a duck pond in the park and teenagers helping old ladies over the street. This little town, let's call it "Perfect", had the honour to host the YMDAV aka the "Yearly Meeting of Defeated Anime Villains". Over the years, the meeting had come to lose more and participants. Why? The majority had just become too depressed about talking year after year about their defeat and their following death. They just wanted to forget and be peaceful dead men. So one day, when the meeting was to begin, the great hall that used to be overflowing with villains was nearly empty. There were only three people in the room: a tall, spiky orange haired man, who wore a black headband with a rectangular metal plate at the front which had four vertical lines that were crossed out by one horizontal line on it, with disturbing eyes which were grey and had circles in them, he had tons of piercings in his face and ears and he wore a long, black cloak with red and white clouds on it. A young, tall man with ebony hair and striking purple eyes who was still wearing a black school uniform with golden details on it- he couldn't be older than 18- was leaning against the large table in the room. The other man in the room was tall, with honey colored hair and cruel, brown eyes and he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a striped tie and he was sitting, legs crossed in a chair and had a brooding look on his face. The room was very quiet and the only noise was the sound that came from the coffee machine. "Where the hell is everyone?" Mumbled the orange haired man and chewed on his right lip piercing. The other two looked up. "Dunno...but I guess they won't be attending the meeting- we might be villains but at least we know what punctuality is. I guess that everyone else has given up appearing to this meeting", the ebony haired one said. Curiosity about who the other two were made the brown eyed speak up: "Who are you guys anyway? I'm sure we've never met before." The cloaked man shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Well, that's not impossible. I mean there were at least a hundred people at every meeting and the meeting, or rather meetings, do go on one weekend so I guess we just came on different days." The boy in the uniform nodded. "Yeah, I've been going to these meetings the last three years and that always on Saturday…"

"I've been going on Sunday since 2 years", said the young man in the suit.

"Well, this is my second meeting and I've been going on Sunday, so you", he pointed at the honey haired man, "and I should have met or at least seen each other." The young man seemed to think and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I have seen you from afar last year…weren't you the one rambling on about that you were a god and had wanted to establish and better and peaceful world where you came from?"

"Rambling on?!" Who do think you are and don't you know who I am?!"

"Well, I am Kira and I AM, or rather was, the god of a new and better world I had created!" Shouted the man in the suit, "And why the hell do you think that you are better than I am?!"

"I am Pain! I am the god of Amegakure an-"

"You mean you _were_ the god of Amewhatever", interjected Kira.

"Shut up brat!" Snarled Pain and fixated his strange eyes on the younger one. "I AM and I had many people believing in me!" Kira waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah…and I had the whole WORLD obeying me and looking up to me! I even had my own TV show on Sakura TV!" Kira bragged, but didn't mention that morons like Demegawa worked there and that Sakura TV itself was an idiotic TV program. Pain stared in disbelief but quickly caught himself. "Who cares? I would have made the world a peaceful place with me as its god if this stupid kyūbi brat wouldn't have killed me…" sulked Pain and the room went quiet as all of them remembered their deaths. Kira pulled a face, Pain looked sad and only Lelouch looked at peace with himself. The other two noticed this and immediately got suspicious. "And you? Who are you and why aren't you being melancholy?!" Pain inquired and Kira nodded. The boy looked up and his purple eyes had a glimmer in them. "My name is Lelouch vi Britannia and I was the 11th Prince of Britannia and became the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I was also known as Zero and established the organization "Black Knights". I was killed by my best friend Suzaku because I wanted it. The only thing I am sad about is leaving my sister Nunnally alone, but no, she has Suzaku", said Lelouch and Pain and Kira could only stare at him. 'Was the younger generation already that more successful than them? Was this boy only an exception or would this await them all? No wonder that the others had left…this was just abnormal!' They both thought. Pain got himself together quicker and said: "That's quite impressive…so young and already Emperor of some weird country…it took me years to make Akatsuki popular and successful and you managed in very short time I suspect." Lelouch nodded and Kira asked: "But _why _did you want to create a new world? I mean Pain and I both have respectable and idealistic reasons. What were your reasons?" Lelouch cocked his head.

"I wanted to begin a revolution to end the reign of the Britannian Empire and I wanted to give the Japanese people back their nationality, back their pride. Being called a Eleven is degrading and I also wanted to stop the suffering of these people- I wanted my best friend to be proud of him being Japanese and not being under the illusion that serving the Empire was the only right thing. I wanted to make the world better, but I guess I just didn't use the right method. I mean I did manage, but at immense costs and the Geass itself took its toll on me and my friends." Kira and Pain looked puzzled after Lelouch had finished. "The what?!" Both of them asked. Lelouch waved his hand.

"Doesn't matter. You could think of it as a mysterious power given to me by C.C. and it manifested itself in me in form of absolute obedience- so it forced people to completely obey me if the Geass was cast upon them." Pain and Kira needed to comprehend that at first then Pain thought 'What? A power even greater than the power of my Rin'negan?!' and Kira thought 'Interesting…it might have been a fascinating alternative to the Death Note…although having both would have been perfect!'. Then it occurred to both of them what the real difference between them and Lelouch was; "But you're not that bad of a villain! I mean compared to me being a mass murderer and manipulating people whenever possible, what you did wasn't that bad!"

"Yes, I established an organization of S- rank Nuke-nin to collect all Bijū and then cause wars and then later to make the world completely peaceful. We all killed many other shinobi. But if I would have to rate us, I would say that you Lelouch are on rank three (if rank one is the meanest villain), I am rank two and Kira is a complete phsycho and a mass murderer so he's obviously on rank one", concluded Pain and then turned to Kira, "But this doesn't mean you're a god, understood?!" Kira scowled in response and wanted to start arguing again, when Lelouch said: "Hey, look into my eyes." They did and saw one violet and one pink eye with a v-like shape in it. Immediately they felt the power of the Geass and heard Lelouch say: "You will stop arguing now and bring me food and a cup of coffee!" The two who called themselves 'god' turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "Aaaaa..." sighed Lelouch, "The Geass can be annoying but it is a useful power."

Yeah…I know really weird but I wanted to write something with these three because I'm just really into these manga again^^ (well, Naruto is keeping me addicted since sometime but Death Note and Code Geass just recently addicted me again for whatever reasons^^). Hope you still enjoyed. It:)


End file.
